In the field of gardening, electric shears are often used to prune trees, particularly, to shape trees or shrubs. Generally, the kind of electric shears used for this purpose have a fixed blade mounted on a support part which is connected to a transmission mechanism or a housing, and a movable blade connected to a motor via the transmission mechanism. During operation, as the fixed blade keeps stable, the rotation movement of the motor is transmitted into the reciprocating swing movement of the movable blade via the transmission mechanism, so that the blade-mouth between the two blades can be opened and closed, and then the branches located at the blade-mouth could be cut off.
Most transmission mechanisms of existing electric shears often take the form of a linkage mechanism and a spur gear transmission mechanism, each of which can transmit the rotation movement of the motor into the reciprocating swing movement of the movable blade, wherein the rods of the linkage mechanism are movably connected with each other and there is rotary motion and sliding motion among the rods. Accordingly, theses linkage mechanisms largely consume the output energy from the motor, which results in the lower shearing efficiency of the electric shears. In another aspect, since the linkage mechanism requires a larger operational space, the electric shears need to be provided with enough interior cavity which results in the electric shears have a larger size. Likewise, the use of the spur gear transmission mechanism will also make the shape of the machine larger. Still further, because the fixed blade is fixed to the housing or the transmission mechanism via the support element, this also results in a machine having a larger external dimension, more parts, and a higher manufacturing cost.